


Coming in from the Squall

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Storms, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera comforts Aisa Lavellan through her fear of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming in from the Squall

The sky was the sickly color of tea steeped too long with cream added. The clouds skittered across the ridges like so much steam.

Beneath the storm that was rapidly increasing in strength, Sera sat in her tent, fashioning new arrow points and correcting the fletching. Her tongue poked out between her teeth, as it always did when she was focusing. 

_Tip....tap...tip-tap..._ the clouds broke.  
The rain began its steady beat down on the party's tents. What remained of the fire outside smoldered, the scent of damp wood and low smoke permeating the air.

Sera looked at the faint shadow of someone pacing outside. She continued to work and wait. The figure paced again, and Sera was about to yell at them to "just bloody come in, all right," when there was a sharp flash of lightning, followed almost immediately by a clap of thunder. 

Aisa Lavellan flung herself through the tent's flaps, darting like a scared rabbit.

Sera dropped her arrow, startled. "Andraste's tits, what's wrong with you?"

Aisa knelt quickly, removed her boots, and burrowed her head underneath Sera's bedroll and fluffy blanket. 

Sera was about to rip back the covers when there were more flashes and rumbling.  
This time, the light was so great that she could see clear through to the silhouettes of Cassandra (probably writing in her journal) and Vivienne (probably doing some "mage-y shite") across camp.

Aisa was talking to herself, muttering phrases in common and elvish alike, but Sera could only make out the fear. She had known it too, once, in the alleyways of the Alienage, when summer rains meant overflowing gutters, drowned rats, and the sickness from the wells.

So she swallowed and spoke softly, "Inky. I'm going to hold you now. That okay?"

The lump beneath the blanket stopped trembling a moment and nodded.

Sera dug a small burrow underneath the nest she'd made to sleep in, looking for Aisa's face.  
She found the dark sniffling face of the other elf in the night air and placed her hands slowly on her cheeks, wiping away the tears there.  
"Hey," she took care to keep the volume of her voice down, "There now. I'm here. It's all right."

Aisa laughed bitterly and batted Sera's hands away, practically clawing at her eyes. "Shit. This is so ridiculous. I hate this. Demons, fine, sure, that's grand, but fucking light and noise? Not a chance. Ridiculous."

Sera's brow furrowed. It wasn't like Inky to be so bothered.

Another flash came, but this time, the following noise was farther away, if only just. 

Aisa trembled again, gripping Sera's rough hands with her own, very callused, archer's fingers.  
"I'm..." she swallowed, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. You must think I'm not a very good leader. A ch--child."

Sera gripped Aisa’s face in her hands and turned it to face her.

"Now you listen here. You're the Inquisitor. You've fought bears, and demons, and mages, and templars, and all kinds of shit people. So who cares if you're a little scared of some storms? Nobody. Because you're doing what really matters. And if anyone tries to give you tosh, I'll--" she rummaged for something to her side, "--give 'em one of these." She gripped one of her newly finished arrows proudly.

Aisa laughed, genuinely this time, and pushed the arrow to the ground, pressing her lips to Sera's with a smile wet from tears. 

The lightning and thunder became more distant.  
Aisa took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut, focusing only on Sera and how soft her lips were. How warm.

Sera moved away to breathe, and pulled Aisa into a hard embrace, tucking the bigger elf into the crook of her neck. 

"Nothing better touch you, I swear. I'll have their heads."

Aisa looked up at her and kissed her again, her heart swelling with a fierce and strange sort of fire, with the power to match any storm. 

"Sera, I'm never leaving you."

"Well good. Not everyone would put up with snot on a clean tunic like this."

Aisa chuckled self-consciously. "Is it really that bad?"

Sera flicked her forehead playfully. "No, now come here."

The storm passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as usual, so if you notice any spelling or grammar errors, etc. please let me know.  
> Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome.  
> (Also, I realize this is the second story that I've written about characters being scared of thunderstorms. That was unintentional, but inspired by the fact that I'm very uncomfortable in them myself...so this is a kind of therapy, I suppose.)


End file.
